A Month at the Beach!
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoon
Summary: When Utau invites her friends to her private beach; love, friendship, happiness and adventure happens to them. Sun, water, forest and fun. But what will they expect to happen? Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi & Amuto.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation to the Beach

**Arisu: I thought that as long as I was editing my story I should edit my name too!**

**Utau: And you changed it to Kutau.**

**Arisu: Yup! And like I said before...this story should have about 31 chappies so stay tuned! I'm sorry for the inconvenience...and please enjoy my edited version!**

**Kukai: WinterPrayerOfTheMoons/Arisu/Risie-chan owns NOTHING in Shugo Chara, only the plotline! Enjoy this edited (big time) version!**

* * *

**+++KUKAI+++**

I didn't know who was more surprised than me when Utau asked me, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Tadase with her brother to go with her to her private beach and cottage during a month at summer break. I suspected she would've only let me, Amu and Ikuto go but her parents probably forced her to invite me and Amu's friends over too. Tadase declined, since he was going to visit Lulu this summer break. I thought I saw Amu looking so relieved when he said that, but it was gone in a second. Maybe I was imagining it. I rubbed my eyes a few times before blinking at Amu again.

"Kukai, are you going?" Utau asked me, shaking me back to reality. I looked up, and there was her beautiful face, leaning close to me with a desperate look hidden deep in her face. I smiled, she looked so pretty.

"Of course I'm going! I wouldn't miss this in the world!" I exclaimed, and Utau beamed.

"So that's settled. Everyone's going, except for Tadase!" Utau said. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, today's the last day of June, so tomorrow I'll pick you guys up at 6:00 a.m. sharp! Be awake by then and don't eat your breakfast!" Utau announced. She waved goodbye at me first, then at everyone else.

"I'll be waiting!" She poked her head in and glared at everyone before heading out the door and skipped out. Amu sighed and stretched in her desk.

"A month at the beach sounds nice – I can't wait! I've got to pack my stuff. Rima, how about we talk later on the phone? We can suggest stuff to each other!" Amu suggested excitedly, while Rima stared at her and nodded like an obedient dog. I nearly laughed out loud if it wasn't for Nagihiko covering my mouth.

"Hush up idiot. I don't think Rima-chan likes what you're doing." He said, pointing at Rima. I looked and sure enough, when I turned to look at her she sended me her scary death glares. I smiled at her nervously to cheer her up and she ignored me, turning back to Amu and chatting.

At that point me and Nagihiko just sweat dropped and started chatting, completely shutting out Rima's death glares. While we were talking, I looked around the room in boredom, noticing many changes. Kairi was tutoring Yaya on math while she desperately tried to understand, looking funny as she poked her pencil top onto her lower lip in frustration – a couple made right there! A few times I caught Nagihiko glancing at Rima and Rima glancing at him, and then they would look away blushing. They should really be together, Rima and Nagi. They'd look cute together, though don't tell Rima I said that for she'd kill me with no mercy. Then there was Amu, who would constantly ignore Tadase's flirts and look over at the High school area, waiting for Ikuto to show up, probably. Tadase soon gave up and texted Lulu, while I glanced at the clock, wishing our library time was over. Besides, I'm not even a big fan of reading!

But just as soon as I was done chatting with Nagi, the bell rang – announcing that last period had ended. I thanked Kami-san quietly and skipped to my soccer club, hoping that Utau would pass by and watch like she always did. I sighed, as the girls started cheering when they saw I entered the field. Couldn't they see I was already in love with a certain someone named Utau? I looked up towards the bleachers and saw Utau there, laughing at someone. I turned around to look at a fan girl who caught me looking at Utau. She dropped her banner in a rush and stopped cheering for me, instead cheering for another guy. I laughed with Utau, finding this strangely amusing. When the coach checked me off as present, I ran up to Utau and plopped next to her on the bench.

"Came to cheer me on again?" I teased, plopping my bag on the floor and taking out my towel and my water bottle. She blushed and looked away, ignoring my glance.

"N-no, I, uh, simply passed by." Utau protested feebly, stumbling over her words and flushing. I laughed, she looked cute there, but then, she always did, no matter what she did, or how she looked like. I grinned.

"I don't mind that you're here. In fact, I'm glad. Thanks Utau." I smiled, flashing her favourite grin. She looked at me and flushed in return.

"You're welcome Soma." She muttered as a reply, looking down. She shook my arm and pointed down, and I looked down to see the coach waving his arms.

"Looks like Coach wants you down there Soma." Utau said. I waved as I ran down to meet him, sheepishly rubbing my head. I reached Coach soon, and he looked down at me in an amused and annoyed look.

"Mr. Souma, next time please tell me if you're going to ditch and hang out with your girlfriend, though I can understand if you want to talk to her." He winked. I gasped, my face heating up. I'm pretty sure Utau heard it too, for her face was bright red and she quickly looked down to her iPhone.

"Um, Coach Itou, she isn't my girlfriend –well, not yet- and I wouldn't dream of ditching and letting you scold me." I defended myself. I thought I didn't say 'well, not yet' out loud, but I'm pretty sure I did for Utau looked away and started drinking down my water really fast to cool down her face while Coach laughed at us. He slapped me on the back with a lot of force, knocking some air out of me.

"Well, Souma, you should. You guys would look cute together." My team mates yelled in agreement and Utau and I blushed, catching each others eyes and blushing even more. Coach, that cunning guy, chuckled and blew his whistle.

"Anyways, let's play some soccer Seiyo! You're wearing the blue pinnie Kukai." He tossed me it and I caught it, putting it on headfirst and joining my team mates. We got into our positions, waiting for the whistle.

"Game on!" Coach bellowed. He blew his whistle as he threw the ball in the air. I head bumped it and started playing, feeling especially happy since it was the last day of school, I could meet Utau all for July, and Utau was here watching me play. And to top it of, my mom had left me some caramel popcorn – my favourite! **(A/N I'm not sure if that is true for Kukai, but it is for me! xD)**

* * *

I panted with my hands on my knees, trying to regain some strength and air after our soccer practice. Coach had patted me on the back; praising I played even better than before. I gathered around with the others as Coach made his annual speech of farewell.

"You all played very well today! As this is the last day of soccer club before next year, I want to say good luck on everything, keep on with your soccer skills and have a wonderful and safe break. You may be dismissed.' Coach said. We saluted, did our group cheer, and got changed. When I came out, I found Utau looking at me and holding my bag. I thanked her and took the bag – for a moment I had completely forgotten about it. The water bottle was in it, with the towel. I took it out and wiped myself. I turned back to Utau. Utau looked at me then shifted her feet, and stared down at the ground.

"Um, Kukai, my brother called and said he wasn't going to get me home early since he has his orchestra practice, so can I maybe go home with you? He said he'll pick me up later. Can I Kukai?" Utau begged.

I felt shock rising in me. Utau, the famous pop star, was coming to my house. Oh great, oh great – my brothers will tease me for sure. Still, I wasn't going to turn her down so I nodded, and motioned for her to follow me to my bike. She smiled gratefully and texted her brother a yes and who's house she was at. I unlocked my bike and pushed it out. I hopped on and gestured Utau for to get on.

'Come on, get on.' I said, and pedaled away to my house as soon as she hopped on, with her warmth embracing me all the way there.

"We're here." I said, gripping the brake. Utau jumped off, her bag swinging with her ponytail. She laughed as she admired my new house. I forgot to mention, but recently my brothers and I decided to buy our own house, so the old apartment was rented (it was too small since I had grown bigger, but I think my brothers just wanted that excuse to buy a good house...).

"Wow, his looks like a dream house I would want!" Utau laughed out loud. I locked the bike and stood beside her in her angle, seeing things her view. Now I understood why she said that. In the silky sunset sky, my white house on the hill looked like one of those cottages in the olden days.

Utau gripped my hand and leaned on my shoulder and I tensed for I was unprepared for it, but then I relaxed. We looked at the sunset quite a while before we walked in my home. Thankfully, my brothers left a note that they'll be at a friend's house for a party, a group study, a part-time job, and a sleepover. I was thankful as I led Utau in my house. She smirked as she walked inside, setting her wicked stilettos (ouch, those could hurt my pinkie a whole lot) on the floor.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Utau said, walking to the kitchen and washed her hands before walking into the living room and sitting on a couch. I followed her example, setting my bag down on the hanger and taking off my school shoes. I then washed my hands as I grabbed the big bag of caramel popcorn. I sat down beside Utau, and offered her some. She gladly took a handful and ate them daintily. I smiled and looked at the time. It was 5:00 o'clock. Plenty of time since her brother picks her up at 9:00 PM. **(A/N sorry Kutau lovers! I wish I can make it the whole night, but how can Kukai or Utau pack? Logic needs to be in here. I'm sorry Kutau fans; it's a great disappointment to me too. ): **"This is boring..." Utau said, fiddling with her iPhone.

"Care for a movie?" I asked, pointing at the cabinet of movies that we kept.

"Okay, it's better than nothing." Utau agreed in between munches.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her, giving her the popcorn and walking towards the cabinet. Utau followed me, thinking as she peered over my shoulder, glancing at the titles. Something caught her eye.

"Can we watch this one?" She asked, pointing at the movie Winters Sky. "It sounds interesting."

"Sure, why not?" I said, taking the movie out and placed it on the DVD. We sat down as it loaded. **(A/N: I don't own Winters Sky, and if it is a movie – yes, I did pick a random name with no destination in mind – then I DON'T own it ... ;^;)**

"Pass the popcorn please." I asked, sitting down beside her. She nodded while handing it over, watching where the orphan girl was just sent to the drab orphanage. Throughout the movie we stayed there side by side, watching the movie together. Soon Utau leaned on me and I looked down, her eyes lids were drooping and she fell asleep after the middle part.

When the movie ended and I silently got up and put the movie away. Utau was fast asleep as I moved her head onto a cushion gently. She breathed in peacefully and exhaled softly. I looked at the time, it was 9:00 PM. Ikuto should be here by now. I opened the door silently – just to see Ikuto raising his hand to ring the doorbell. I looked at Ikuto, startled. I didn't even hear him there.

"Um, hey Ikuto, er, come on in! Quiet though, Utau's sleeping. But wake her up when you get home because she needs to pack." I let Ikuto in. Ikuto smiled and looked around, taking a seat beside Utau.

Ikuto then looked at me. "Did you know my sister crossed out her whole schedule in July to plan this?" I shook my head slowly, shocked but pleased as I glanced at Utau.

"My sister crossed out all her schedule and photo shoots just for you guys to come to the beach and her with you guys, but mostly for you. So treat her nice okay? I don't want her to cross the schedule out for nothing." **(A/N this is how I picture Utau doing this, seeing as the schedule wasn't free, she just got out a pen and sliced through the whole schedule. LOL xD) **

I nodded. Ikuto smiled and got up, giving her sister a piggyback ride, while carrying her stuff. I waved goodbye at them as Ikuto went outside.

"Bye Utau! Drive safe Ikuto!" I called as I closed the door with the Tsukiyomi siblings in the car, driving away.

* * *

**Arisu: How is it? It's a little short...but it's the best I could do...**

**Rima: It's fine...but introduce us too!**

**Yaya: Ya! *pouts* Yaya wants to be in the spotlight too!**

**Arisu: Yes, sure... *sweat drops* Well anyways, thank you! This is the edited version SO PLEASE...JUST READ THIS AGAIN IF YOU ALREADY READ IT! :) Suggestions welcome, with questions~! PLEASE R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration of Love?

**Arisu: Hello! Thank you for the reviews... ^^" I was worried that you guys would hate me...by I'm glad that's not the case! =D **

**Rima: Special thanks to:**

**yawan5: thanks! But since that was the before version...-_-" I suggest you read the first chappie also... (: And welcome new comer! **

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose: ;^; Thank you so much! You're a very kind person...:') I'm glad you don't hate me or that you don't hate my story...and you said you couldn't wait for more right? Well here's the second chapter! **

**Veronica101: =) updated! xD Enjoy, I added a few changes here and there!**

**Trust Breaker Curtain Faker: *eyes brims with happy tears* OMG! ;^; Thanks for the support Inu-chan! :P You are probably the first person to say you love my story! Oh, an the first person to drop their Wii and yell the f-word and then say you love this story... xD :3**

**Amu: WinterPrayerOfTheMoons owns nothing from Shugo Chara, only the plotlines, her ideas, and this story! Enjoy the edited version people!**

* * *

**+++AMU+++**

I turned off my shower in reluctance as I got out changed. I wore a sky blue tank top (my favourite) that had on black swirl designs and white diamonds glued on. I tied my Humpty Lock around my neck and ruffled out my white ruffle skirt carefully. I had on my wooden sandals and tied my long light-pink hair into a low side-ponytail with my mom's hand-me-down silver-blue moon hair elastic. I carried a carry-on-bag across my shoulders, containing my wallet, shades iPhone, charger, lip-balm, blueberry gum, mosquito bite ointment, water, and sunscreen. I was all set and ready to go, bringing my luggage with me as I checked my room once more, in case I forgot something. Satisfied, I went downstairs to prepare breakfast for my family, though I won't be having any. Utau promised she'd stop us off at a buffet so she warned us that we mustn't eat food. I inhaled the smell of the stew, remembering Su as I cooked. Now that we all found our ways, our shugo charas faded within us and then whatever they can do we can do too. I still miss them, but it was comforting to know that they still lived on with us, in our hearts. I had just finished making my stew and tasted it when outside a car honked. I immediately knew who it was and grabbed a pen and paper, quickly scribbling:

**_Hey Mom, Dad, I'm going to go to you-know-what right now. Stew is ready, so you can eat it when you all wake up. If Ami asks where I am, just tell her I'm away. Thanks! I'll come home soon, miss you lots when I'm away. _**

**_XOXO, Amu_**

**_P.S. Mom, make sure Dad behaves. Dad, don't cause Mom or me trouble!_ **

I left my note on the counter near the pot of steaming stew and raced outside with my belongings, locking the door shut. I was greeted by a cheerful Utau, a happy Ikuto, and a bored Rima. I climbed in.

'Good morning people!' I greeted, slamming the door closed. Rima pounced on me as soon as I sat down. I buckled my seatbelt with difficulty as we pulled off the curb and drove on.

"Amu! I'm so glad you came! I'm so bored!" Rima exclaimed in relief, pouncing on me and squeezed me hard. I laughed as Rima released me and sat next to me. Rima was so cute, and she looked even cuter today. She wore a peach colored tank top with a white skirt, light brown sandals with a pretty hat with a white ribbon around it. Her hair was tied in a low side-ponytail, too. I reached and grabbed my hat; it looks like Rima's except the ribbon was light blue. Rima and I decided on this yesterday. We should wear the matching hats and have the same hairstyle. Rima beamed as I put it on, clearly glad that we had the same hat. We talked for a while, until Rima fell asleep. She rested her head on Nagihiko's shoulder (who came right on time to see Rima nodding off) while Ikuto sat next to me and smirked. We caught up on each other and talked, with Utau bossing the driver around the whole way.

* * *

"Glorious Sunshine? Utau, what is this place?" I questioned, tilting my head at the buffet's name, for it was one of Utau's songs name. Utau smirked in response, clearly getting an inside joke that I didn't get.

"Surprised Amu, are you? These owners opened here just recently and named it after one of my songs. The owners are a huge fan of mine and we can get our meals for free here." Utau explained as she led us through to the buffet. The door rang as we walked in and a little girl came running up to us, smiling and beaming.

"Good day Hoshina Utau-sama and her friends! Please come to booth 17. We'll get your drinks and then you may go get your food **(A/N this is a buffet cuz I love them! Restaurants aren't my favourite – not at all)**." Utau smiled and followed the girl to booth 17, with us trailing behind. Rima and Nagihiko were arguing again, Ikuto was beside me, smirking around the buffet **(A/N not to flirt with other girls! Ikuto is SO not a playboy. It's just cuz he's happy he can spend one month with Amu, and he is NOT thinking dirty – Ikuto is NOT a pervert!)**. Yaya was trying to read Kairi's book, though she got bored and took out a word-search from her bag. Kukai followed Utau, laughing at something while Utau rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head.

"You're such a kid.'" Utau huffed, crossing her arms. Kukai grinned and ruffled her hair. Utau flinched and then relaxed.

"Say the words 'kid' two more times and I'll give you your punishment!" Kukai smirked. Utau groaned as we all sat down on a huge round table, but all of us could tell she was faking it. I sat next to Ikuto and Rima, with Nagihiko immediately sitting beside Rima, Kairi took his lace next to Nagihiko, Yaya joined him with Kukai after Yaya, and Utau sat with Kukai and Ikuto. We were all waiting patiently for our food (many of us getting our drink ready). Soon the girl came back again, carrying a pitcher of Coke, Nestea, Aloe, Sprite and water with some ice.

"Utau-sama, you are now allowed to eat and Daddy says you don't have to pay, or your friends. Have a good day!" The girl bowed and left. We all got up and grabbed a plate. I was the first one back, with my plates full of sushi, rice, vegetables and dumplings. I set it on the table and Ikuto arrived, his plate full of fish. Fish with rice, fish and vegetables, fish sushi, and onion rings. Ikuto sat down next to me. I unconsciously shifted away, nervous. Ikuto grabbed me and forced my flushing face to look up.

"Amu, do you remember my promise?" Ikuto asked seriously. I nodded with difficulty since his grip was harsh. Ikuto smiled in relief and loosened his grip.

"I promise that I would come back for you, and make you fall for me." He vowed. He released me and hugged me, squeezing me tight.

"I love you Amu. Forever and ever, I promise. Do you love me?" Ikuto vowed, boring is midnight blue eyes into my honey gold ones. I flushed, flinging myself away and patted my cheeks in an attempt to cool them down.

"IKUTO, why did you say that for?" I hissed, glancing around. Most of the customers were to sleepy to notice, and the others weren't back yet. I sighed in relief. I saw pain flash through Ikuto's face but it disappeared, replaced by a smirk.

"I'll make you fall for me this month. So be ready Amu." Ikuto whispered. He then got up to refill the Nestea, leaving me in a daze as I was reminded of his presence. Rima and Nagihiko then came, the two talking fairly peacefully. Perhaps they made truce? But at the time, all I could hear and remember was Ikuto's words.

_I love you Amu. Forever and ever, I promise. Do you love me?_ And I knew the answer of course. It was simple, so easy. Of course I do, but the question is, do I have the courage to say it?

* * *

**Arisu: That's all for today folks! Sorry! *puts the microphone back* MWAHAHA, it's a cliff hanger!**

**R&Rs': AWW! *disappointed***

**Arisu: But feel free to contact me by reviews or PM's! Give me a flame or an idea! Hopefully I didn't write too badly so I don't have to be flamed! *shudders at a image of me on a stake and people yelling at me to change my story***

**Amu: What pairings is this Risie-chan?**

**Arisu: Amuto, Kutau, Yairi, Rimahiko.**

**Amu: Thanks...okay...**

**Arisu: Please R&R! For anything at all! I don't care if you write a weird review, I'll treasure it forever!**

**Rima: Bye peeps! *snags the microphone away***

**Back round noise: *very faintly* RIMA! Come and catch me! RIMA! GRRR...**

**Amu: Uh, um, hehe, that's all for today. *crash* RIMA! DID YOU KNOCK DOWN MY PAINTING?! **

**Everyone else: ^^'' R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the cottage!

**Arisu: Yo!**

**Rima: =_=" Don't try to be cool...you suck at it...**

**Arisu: Wait...what? I was trying a new greeting...and that hurts you know! ;^;**

**Rima: Oh...whatever. *earns a glare from Arisu***

**Nagihiko: *sweat drops nervously* Anyways...special thanks to:**

**Trust Beaker Curtain Faker: xD Your father's funny...:D and it's okay if you're too lazy to log in...same with me here. :)**

**Jacovy: Anything is fine! xD hope you enjoy! **

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose: Thanks for the support and none-flaming! ^^; it makes me relieved. **

**candykiss228: thanks for your review and idea. I'll keep it in mind, but my story's not really going to be like other peoples...I might use that for others. :)**

**Arisu: oV.V** my cousin passed by me saying 'stupid Iris, stupid...etc.' and I got so mad...I have good ears you know and I need this laptop. T_T I hate siblings or cousins. t(-_- )t **

**Amu: *sweat drops* on a happier note...let's enjoy the story~! =D**

**Rima: Iris owns Shugo Chara? Pfft...No, duh. So don't even think about it. :) **

**Chorus: ENJOY~! =)**

* * *

**+++RIMA+++**

I certainly do wonder why a certain purple – okay, indigo haired freak was sitting next to me in the limo on our way to Utau's cottage. I really do sincerely wonder. Was he asking for a death wish? If so, I'd gladly give it to him by killing him the slowest way possible. I may be small, but I've got the mind. **(A/N *shudders* Rima, don't kill your crush/boy friend...) **I blushed at the closeness as the car jiggled on a bump, sending Nagihiko closer to me. Suddenly,Nagihiko looked at me, with a concerned look on his face. He put a hand on my forehead without asking. I blushed harder, willing myself not too blush more and smacking his hand away with a pout.

"Rima-chan, do you feel alright? Are you dehydrated?" Nagihiko asked, looking at me, worried. I nodded in response.

"I'm fine Nadeshiko." I muttered. Nagihiko looked at me, exasperated at my words. Whether it was with him believing me or at my name calling, I don't know. But Nagihiko had an 'I-don't-believe-you' expression on his face. I mean, like who wouldn't? When the problem of your 'so-called-illness' was sitting right next to you, I wouldn't – not at _all_.

Nagihiko sighed at me, and shuffled in his backpack, handing me his mango/peach/strawberry drink.

"Drink it Rima-chan. I don't want you to get sick." He demanded in a kind way. I accepted it, uncertain if I should drink this or not. What if he put something in it? Or worse – what if he drank from it? I blushed mentally at that thought. _Cut it out Rima, it's not the time to be blushing_. I thought. I looked at Nagihiko and he smiled his dazzling smile towards me. My breath hitched up in my throat. Why was he so kind and sweet to me? Oh well.

Not to be rude (not anything else – you hear me?), I took the lid off and drank it. It was apparently new since the cap was hard to open, but other than that – it tasted so HIGH-QUALITY! **(A/N I tried to make it Rima sounding, with her servants and all that. In a way, she means it tastes so unique and good, a flavour that is so delectable she has to use high-quality to describe it.)** The flavour was so refreshing, and the sweetness lasted in my mouth for a few minutes, leaving me to savour to taste. Purple – ugh! Indigo-head smiled at me when I was finished, with a dreamy look on my face. He then leaned closer to me after I finished the juice, his head near my ear. I blushed again. _GOSH DARN IT RIMA! GET A GRIP!_ I yelled in my head.

"Rima-chan, can you come watch me dance with me later today? I don't want to ask Kukai. He'll be busy playing sports and teasing Utau. Please, Rima-chan?" He begged, glancing at me with the puppy eyes. I sweat dropped. How could I possibly refuse him when he gave me a drink, worried over me and was asking me politely than he ever will? I sighed and gave in, nodding hesitantly. He smiled, looking like Nadeshiko for a moment. He pulled up his hair for effect.

In a Nadeshiko's voice, he said to me, "Thanks Rima-chan! I truly appreciate this!" He smiled, tilting his head, looking like a fool of a girl. Temari must've gotten into him before they disappeared, leaving us to find the next step towards the path of our lives. Somehow, a feeling in my gut told me it was connected to Nagihiko. **(A/N Uh huh Rima, indeed. Can't wait till your wedding! Make sure you invite us! =D)**

Suddenly, Amu looked back, searching around for something. She caught me and Nagihiko looking at each other. I blushed, and looked at her, trying to seem casual as I regained my mask. Amu looked confused and had a question mark above her head, with Ikuto snickering at her dumbness.

"Hmm, that's weird. I thought I heard Nadeshiko's voice for a moment here. I must've been day dreaming." Amu laughed it off, looking around and caught Nagihiko in his hairstyle. She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Nagihiko, how come your hair is up in a ponytail?" Amu pointed at his hair, for the jerk was still holding it up high in a ponytail that only Nadeshiko would use. Nagihiko laughed nervously, sweat drops appearing on his neck. Luckily, I came up with an excuse.

"He said he was hot, so he aired out his hair for a bit." I replied, holding my head up high and looking disdainful when he looked at me in thanks. **(A/N yeah Rima, Nagihiko in your eyes are VERY hot. You love him. GET OVER THE FACT AND START BEING NICE TO HIM AND MAYBE RETURN HIS FEELINGS! :P) **Amu nodded, fooled, and returned to look at her iPhone. I sighed, hoping the day could pass more quickly-er. If that's even possible, of course, but I still have my doubts.

We were at Utau's cottage after an hour of driving, and I got out of the car, dragging my luggage behind me as I stretched out my stiff body. Nagihiko, being the 'gentleman' he is, he helped the driver get our luggage out. When that was done, Utau called for attention. The limo pulled away.

"OI People! Here are the rooms you're sharing with, or else you're sleeping outside! Rima is with..." I prayed that it was a girl. Unluckily for me, maybe today Kami-san wasn't in a good mood or something; I ended up with the least boy I wanted: Nagihiko. I sighed; disappointed I wasn't paired up with Amu or Yaya, maybe even Utau. **(A/N And for those people with perverted thoughts! I don't mean it the WRONG way! Get that in your head! They are sleeping like how you would sleep everyday! NORMAL! GET IT IN YOUR HEADS! AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T THINK PERVERTED: THANKS! CONGRAGULATIONS! HALLEJUHAH! At least some people here aren't messed up and can understand if I want the pairings to be with their lovers. GOOD LORD! Look at the page, enough with the rambling, Arisu. Sorry for taking alotta space. ^^") **

Mostly though, I couldn't help wonder if Utau did this on purpose. She grinned wickedly at us when she said it, like she knew I had a crush on Nagihiko. _OOPS, RIMA! STOP SPILLING SECRETS? _But I do wonder though, does Nagihiko like me? I wonder...oh well. I'm getting off track. The other pairings were Kairi and Yaya, Amu and Ikuto and Utau and Kukai. After Utau was done announcing, I walked upstairs with Nagihiko to our room, with Yaya asking for candy behind us.

Inside the cottage was amazing just like the outside. The outside was magnificent, the cottage looked like a Victorian mansion, with gardens pf nature shooting out of the fields, meadows and forests, while their was a huge fountain with water spraying from it, but no coins were allowed in it, only pretty stones as Utau said – or rather – drilled in our heads. A huge outdoor swimming pool was there, along with a huge tree with three swings on it. A gigantic gate surrounded the mansion/cottage, and the view was just lovely. You could see the beach even from the mansion! There was a house-sized place (Utau called it a shed but it didn't look like it, more like an apartment) and it was for storing things and for shelter **(A/N Hime-sama, *wink, wink* I'll make Utau's punishments happen in there on a rainy day, if I remember :)**. There was a kitchen, bathroom, TV, bookshelf, entertainment games like SORRY! and food/water in there along with clothing and need-able things too. I was surprised that such a place could be merely called a shed. Oh well, not my problem. Blame Utau for it.

But on the inside of the mansion, it was absolutely incredible – more incredible than things that I have ever seen. I was at awe with it, like everyone else except for Utau and Tsukiyomi. The palace (should I even dare call it that?) inside had huge sparkly, shiny, amazing chandeliers on the ceilings (I'm amazed that it didn't fall off, really. They look like they could be 908 pounds). The floor was made of pure white marble, polished and cleaned to perfection. Inside also had a huge water fountain and the same rules did apply; only pretty stones, no coins. Utau had drilled that in our heads.

Instead of a cottage, it felt more like a cottage. The stairs had shiny gold railings; the stairs had a purple carpet on top. There were elevators, and on the inside of the building their was shiny glass prisms to hold it up and catch light, for the outside had only stone material (The ones you see that look like it's made of sculpture material? You know those ones?), and had huge shiny/clean windows to let sun in. The chandeliers weren't on, for the sun was in the room, hitting on the chandeliers and glass prisms to make the whole place have light. I was in awe at the beauty and Nagihiko had to push me along to get me moving my feet up the stairs. There were pretty plants near the elevators, and the front had a table-thing-y that looked like a check in/out desk. We were told that if we keep on going straight and turn left then right, we would see a tennis/badminton/volleyball net field, a bowling arena, a gymnasium and ballet place, a karaoke room and a stage for performance or a movie.

On the second floor, we had our rooms along with a spa, a swimming pool and a music room. There were also elevators there, with a flower plants that curled around a stick in its pot for decoration. There were also glass prisms to stabilize it and huge windows to look out to like the first floor. The second floor was also had clean/polished white marble flooring.

After that, we were each assigned to our rooms and we had a card to swipe in, in case on people breaking in and for our safety. I and Nagihiko got room number 12. It was for sure like a real hotel. When I opened the door, I and Nagihiko gasped in awe again. Glass prisms, huge window, a balcony, a huge plasma screen TV, an amazing huge bathroom, along with a huge mirror. There was only one king sized bed (GOSH DARN YOU UTAU! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP BESIDE HIM!), a huge desk with a lamp and a pencil/pen holder, dictionaries, a phone, curtains, more lamps, a closet with coat hangers and everything, with a secret place to hide in case of emergencies. There were also a bookshelf and lots of plugs. This place was half solar power and half electricity, which was good with me.** (A.N I can't believe this took me a whole page to do this! OMG 0.0)** I took my shoes and hat off in the closet, threw my luggages on the floor, and bounced on the bed. Nagihiko laughed, and it sounded like a gentle breeze with a traditional Japanese instrument for me. I sat up in shock.

"What?" I demanded, glaring at him as I recovered myself. Nagihiko laughed. It sounded like it again, and it shocked me. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Somebody here seems to be at home." He commented, unpacking. I jumped off bed, following his example.

"Is that so wrong?" I demanded while unzipping my bag, setting it down with a bang on the soft, clean white carpet. Nagihiko got out his laptop and plugged it in.

"Not at all Rima-chan, not at all." He replied and set his laptop on the bed. I 'humphed' and turned away from him. Somebody here wasn't making sense here. I decided to ignore his vague comments and I got out my new gag manga series. I hurled myself on the bed and lay down beside him, peering over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious. He was on this designing website, probably doing what his mother wanted him to do.

"I'm designing for kimonos. I'm seeing how this should look. Surprisingly, I earn a bit of money from this and it helps with boredom too." Nagihiko had a tablet thingy and this pen thing attached to the board, and he put the board hook on the laptop.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the board and pen, beyond curious. I never knew, beyond my wildest imaginations, that Nagihiko was interested in this stuff. He never failed to make me surprised.

"That's the thing I draw with, though you don't need to have this to design, I could use the mouse on my laptop, but I grew used to using this and besides, it didn't take up much space anyways." Nagihiko explained. He began designing. I instantly forgot about my manga, and watched him design. He looked at me for a second and then went back to drawing.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"How many times have you said something similar to that?" He said in the same tone. I pouted at him.

"Just answer, come on." I whined. He rolled his eyes again but answered.

"I'm designing this for you and then designing one for everyone over here. Utau hinted to my Mother before we left that there was to be a Sakura Festival here, so we were to wear Traditional Japanese clothing. I finished everyone but you and Utau. Now all I have to do is finish these and send it to my Mom. She'll then make the clothing and then deliver it to us before the Festival and we can wear it on the Festival." He explained. I said 'oh' and started reading my manga, but silently kept a watch on his designing, and looked away whenever he almost caught me looking at him or his design. But, sadly he noticed.

"Rima-chan, why on earth are you staring at me and my design and not reading your manga?" Nagihiko asked, not leaving his eyes off the laptop. I blushed. So he _did _notice.

"How did you know?" I murmured. Nagihiko chuckled.

"One, I glimpsed you doing that. Two, you aren't flipping your pages and three, you're not laughing like you usually do when you read gag mangas." Nagihiko reasoned. I flushed again. Nagihiko suddenly got up, making the bad bounce, and went in his back pack and got me a juice – the same one from the ride in the limo.

"Here. Not good to be dehydrated." I figured he knew I was blushing, but decided not to say that. Why is he so nice? Grr...

I was reading my manga and soon I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked and Nagihiko was leaning on me, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, handsome and cool there. _Ugh Rima! GET A GRIP! _I thought in my mind. But the message wasn't 100%, I was half-asleep. I tried waking him up, but I was too tired. Eventually my eyelids closed and I drifted off to dreamland, with Nagihiko's warmth beside me.

* * *

**Arisu: Done!**

**Utau: Cool! Rimahiko!**

**Nagihiko: *shifts and lays head on Rima's shoulders***

**Rima: *lays arm around Nagihiko***

**Amu: Aw! So cute!**

**Yaya: Aha! *glint in eye and snaps a shot* good photo for blackmail!**

**Arisu: *sweat drops* ^^" Anyways, thank you for reading and please, **_**please**_**,**_**PLEASE! **_**REVIEW! Please and thank you? Thanks. :3**

**Ikuto: Arisu/WinterPrayerOfTheMoons will accept questions! :) She plans on doing a question box if she wants to. **

**Arisu: Bye! *places microphone back and curtains close* TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Rimahiko Day

**Arisu: I know! Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me...Sunday was my mom's birthday so I couldn't – plus there was piano and SSAT classes. Monday was hectic, math, math and more math. T^T bummer...but since I get a week left of March Break I will update as much as I can! But on a happier note; I'd like to give a shout out to people who reviewed! Please forgive me...Plus I cut my really awesome long hair...!^! It had split ends and I had to cut it very short for it to not have split ends...WAH! **

**Amu: ^^" We don't know how to thank you...but if we could we will try to reward you guys with fast updates, as best as Arisu can!**

**Rima: This chapter is for Rimahiko lovers, if you dislike this than please skip this...^^;**

**Arisu: I own nothing except my plot...:^: P.S. this is a warning to all readers...THIS STORY IS AMAZINGLY LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT! I kicked the stupid writer's block away...I feel refreshed somewhat, but on with the story... BTW please feel free to question me on what I am in real life or stories! Or maybe random questions. Haha. :') **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**From Burakkurozu-Black Rose – Do you like bacon?**

**Arisu: Haha...I don't get that a lot. I guess I do...but it's so oily I can't eat much. I can eat at least 6, so I guess I don't mind it. :)**

* * *

**+++NAGIHIKO+++**

It was some time before I woke up. I cracked my eyes open to see someone leaning on me, breathing peacefully in and out. I saw Rima-chan, half leaning on me and half leaning on the edge of the bed – dangerously close to falling off. I quietly and carefully slipped out of bed, grabbed Rima-chan out from her near-death crashing, and gently put her on my side of the bed since hers was full of gag manga. I pulled the blanket on her stomach and kissed her head for a sweet dream, and Rima-chan mumbled in reply, turning to her side. I looked at Rima-chan. Her face was filled with peace – it was a miracle she didn't slap me silly when she found me sleeping on her shoulder.

Swiftly and quietly, I grabbed my laptop and sat on her side of the bed, back to designing kimonos. I wanted to practice dancing, but without Rima-chan I didn't want to. I had to wait for her until she woke up. Meanwhile, I spent the time designing the kimonos.

I studied Rima-chan's clothes, seeing which color they are. It was mainly peach/light orange, aqua, white and a bit of purple. I decided to make a light peach colored **yukata*** with tiny white flowers, neon aqua teardrops around the hems and royal purple colored flower petals scattered around. The **obi* **would be gold, for it matched Rima-chan's hair, well...sorta. The **Kanzashi* **would be peach blossoms cascading down from a peach.

I was early finished with the designing as I leaned my head back; waiting for the promised phone call, but no phone was ringing. I sighed and picked up my purple iPhone, calling Kukai. A few seconds later Kukai picked up and replied.

_**Nagihiko: "Kukai, when are our phones going to ring?"**_

_**Kukai: "Dude! Have you even looked at the time? It's been 2 hours since we left. You didn't answer so we went to get something to eat..."**_

_**Nagihiko: "You didn't wait?"**_

_**Kukai: "I was hungry ya know! The others were too. Now we're at this museum thing. If you want to eat then go somewhere to eat, or use the kitchen, it's on the first floor. Oh – take Rima with you. Utau says she demands you do so." *back round noise with someone yelling* *Kukai winces***_

_**Nagihiko: "*sigh* okay thanks Kukai *note the sarcasm* and I'll tell Rima-chan that. Later."**_

_**Kukai: "Wait, Nagihiko, don't tell me you're mad-"**_

I snapped my phone shut and sighed, massaging temples of my head. I quickly made my iPhone shut off as Kukai texted me. That Kukai, that idiot, he should know better. Taking Rima with me EVRYWHERE? Oh Kami-san, what am I going t do with an angry chibi on the loose? I finished my drawing and opened a page to check my emails. (Imagine! Utau has free wifi in this house, only for those inside it! Plus, you can't have it outside, so don't think of sneaking here to use it...) After a few minutes, when I was finished typing replies to everyone that mailed me, Rima-chan decided to wake up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched, then noticed I was there. I gulped.

"Nagihiko, where is everyone?" She yawned. I sweat dropped and quickly racked my brains for an excuse, laughing nervously as I slammed my laptop close. I didn't even bother shutting it off. How was I going to explain this to her? I suddenly remembered. Oh yeah! The dance practice! I quickly tied my hair up with my lilac hair tie and smiled my best Nadeshiko smile at Rima-chan. She had a gloom background on my smile. A sparkle stuck in her forehead and she pinched it to dust. I sweated nervously.

"Good morning Rima-chan! Glad to see you're awake. Utau and the others left, so we are left behind and she demands we stay together or else we'll be in big trouble. Now let's get going to dance practice, excuse me as I change." I grabbed my duffle bag and ran in the bathroom, happy for an excuse not to see her reactions. I came out a second later in a lilac/pale blue kimono, just to see Rima-chan unplugging her iPhone. She glanced at me before bringing out her earphones and plugging it in. She smiled an innocent smile.

"Let's go, Nadeshiko." Rima-chan said, grabbing her duffle bag, mini purse, and her hair band. I quickly got my backpack, keys, and iPhone, following a determined Rima-chan out the door.

"NAGI-NADESHIKO! LOOK AT IT! THIS ROOM IS SO HUGE!" Rima-chan exclaimed, her loud voice echoing around the walls. I smiled in response; it was clean, neat and spacious, more than enough room to make my practice comfortable. Rima-chan made herself comfortable in her chair, her iPhone in hand. I was guessing she was filming me. I sweat dropped, typical Rima-chan.

Ignoring her for a moment, I whipped out my fan from my sleeves, and whisked my umbrella from my bad. Rima-chan smirked, still filming. I went over to the stereo, and placed in my CD. My mother ordered me to practice dancing with Hana Tegami, but what I didn't understand was that I was already smooth at dancing to it, but I never knew it. So I danced with Rima-chan watched me, her jaw dropping at how I could dance so gracefully and smoothly. I lifted my fan up to cover my face, except my eyes, and whipped it open, holding it in front of my face and sliding my foot across the smooth wooden floor, smiling. I moved from places to places, hardly seeming like I was moving at all. I tilted my umbrella just a bit, to match with the rhythm of the music. I suddenly whipped the fan in the air, sliding my foot across the ground, twirling. Rima-chan kept on looking, and I smirked. She forgot that she was still filming me.

When I was done, however, I deserved some of Rima-chan's applauding, with her smiling at me. I smiled back, warmed by her kindness that I didn't really seem to deserve. I was just practicing. Suddenly, the thought of her happy for me dancing gave me an idea. I did have one extra pair of fan and umbrella with me, in case my other one got lost or broke. I grinned.

"Rima-chan, you should try dancing too." I suggested. Rima-chan blushed and then hesitantly nodded, her petite hangs wringing each other. I loosened her hands and spun her onto the floor.

"Here, these are extra pairs for you." I handed her the extra fan and umbrella. Rima-chan looked at it nervously, shifting her feet and placing the umbrella stiff and awkward on her shoulder, while her fan was half-heartily whipped out. I laughed and took her hands, which stiffened beneath me but then relaxed, as I showed her the right postures. I could see her blushing and I wished I could confess to her right then and now, but she'd probably knock me out in three seconds flat. But I didn't care now, I felt invincible with Rima-chan here. There was always another chance. Besides, if I did become attached to her, she'd probably hate me more already.

I showed her the right ways to move and the special techniques for the way of traditional Japanese Dancing. She looked confused when I told her how they were done, but she soon got the hang of it. We practiced for a while, but it was when Rima-chan's stomach growled we stopped dancing and I suggested we eat. She nodded as we packed up and got back to our rooms.

Rima-chan was the first to get changed in the bathroom after we went up, locking the door behind her as she grabbed an outfit from her bag. I shrugged my shoulders and began to take off my kimono. I grabbed azure colored t-shirt that said ESCAPE on it. I wore my favourite black hoodie, a pair of skinny black jeans ripped from falling (from basketball) and my black vans with blue socks. It got cold a bit during the nights, so I wore something a bit warmer. I had on my black shoulder bag with my wallet, phone and other things in it. As I was pulling on my shirt, I noticed the bathroom door opening just a crack. I looked at it and Rima peeked back at me. Her face flushed as she slammed the bathroom door closed with a click as the lock was on. I quickly got my shirt on (everything else was already dressed) and shouted to Rima-chan: "I'm done, you can come out now!" I heard a sigh of relief as the lock un-clicked and Rima-chan came out in an orange T-shirt with puffed sleeves and a white tank top beneath it, a white frilly dress beneath her that reached her knees and a pair of peach colored sandals with aqua teardrops on them. Her hair was down with a signature aqua hair band. She had a red carry-on-bag as she looked at me, well, more likely _glared. _I sweat dropped. I was the one who was walked in on!

"Sorry Rima-chan." I muttered, not wanting her to blow a fit. She scoffed at me, her face in full-pout mode, but her stomach got the better of her. It growled before she can say anything to me. I laughed at her as she attempted to shut her stomach up and her patting her cheeks to make the blush fade. After her stomach had its word, I took her tiny, pale, warm, hand and led her out of our room. We ran down the stairs with Rima-chan panting all the way. I laughed, with Rima looking at me in wonder at how I could do this so effortlessly. Rima-chan never was one for sports. I ran faster, whizzing past hallways, scooping Rima-chan up in my arms (she was too slow and tired to sprint any more) as we tried to find the right room. And I wouldn't have noticed it at first glance, for Rima-chan was with me. I hoped she didn't hear my heart beat fast. I used all my strength and threw all my strength at running, with Rima-chan squealing all the way.

"So this is the kitchen!" I said after a moment's break, taking an apron and tying it around my waist. Rima-chan, still a bit hazy, followed my example, with a puzzled expression on her face. I checked the cupboards for materials, grabbing what I needed. And as expected of Utau, everything, including the aprons and silverware, was all fresh, new, and high quality. Rima-chan helped me, still confused. It was probably a while for her to get it so I gave her a hint.

"Rima-chan, how about we make snacks and dinner?" I suggested. A light bulb clicked and lighted above Rima-chan's fingers snapped. She finally understood what we were doing, and I laughed. She's amusing.

"Can you bake cookies?" I said, reaching for the huge bag of flour. Rima-chan shook her head. I dropped the bag and hung my head. I knew it, and besides, Rima-chan couldn't cook back then too. Amu and I had to help her. **^^;**

"Can you cook?" I questioned, maybe there was hope. Rima-chan said a very blunt no, her cheeks heating up as she probably felt humiliated. An iron bowl hit me on the head. Rima-chan looked at me, looking as if she were about to cry because she was a failure in home necessities. I quickly tied my hair to a low side ponytail and tied a bandana around her hair. Rima-chan looked at me as I grabbed a whisk and bowl. She sniffled, wiping her fresh tears away.

"Nagihiko, what are we...*sniffle*...making?" Rima-chan murmured.

"Rima-chan, first, we're making..." **(A/N I really don't know much about cooking, so I skipped the part. Just imagine it as going fast forward...^^" I'm really no expert. If any of you know how to cook, then you can get the idea of how they made food.)**

I set the steaming batch of butter cookies in the middle of the table and set plates of curry rice for both of us. Rima-chan clapped her hands delightedly, savouring the aroma of our cooking. Surprisingly, the cookies turned out better than we all expected. I poured Mugicha tea in our empty cups and set them down for both of us. I relaxed my aching legs by plopping down on a stool in front of Rima-chan.

"Itadakimasu." We both said, and began to dig in. The curry rice I made was really good, it was spicy, sweet, and the sauce was really nicely made. The rice was not that sticky, and it was steamed. Rima and I ate in peaceful silence, though occasionally we would start a conversation and end it just as we started it. Rima-chan finished soon after me and we cleaned up. We took the tray of cookies to a bowl, dumped them in, and went to the living room. _Chomp, chomp, chomp – choke. _Rima-chan quickly ran back the kitchen and came with a huge tea pot, pouring tea in her mouth. She gasped, and swallowed. I glanced at her for a second, and turned back to the amazing sight in front of us.

Glass chandeliers, comfy, fluffy, white couches sat here and there and everywhere. The coffee table was long and smelled of fresh maple wood. The TV was an 80-inch screen TV, and there was the newest version of X-box, Wii, Mario-cart, etc. in a huge bookcase. Beside it lay another bookcase with CD's, DVD's, Video tapes, etc. In short, it was probably what all of the world envied and wanted to have. There was also huge stereos beside the TV's cabinet/table (to hold it up) and in the cabinet was a DVD/CD/VCR player, with a X-box, Wii box and remotes, a Wii-fit board, Mario Kart controllers, etc. Rima-chan suddenly let out an excited shriek and squealed, racing to the first thing she wanted to play – Mario art on Wii. Oh boy, I could smell trouble. Rima-chan held the disc up like it was one of those new gag mangas she loved, opened the TV and the box with more force than necessary, slid the disc in, and grabbed two Wii remote controllers, tossing one to me. I barely caught it when she tossed the white wheel to me. A menacing aura emerged from her as she laughed an evil cackle, holding her wheel and remote like it was a sword ready to swing my head off. I backed away in fear, scooting across the floors, shaking. Rima-chan's head grew two devil horns as she turned to look at me. I sweated, gulped, and feared for my death as her neck craned towards me. I could see her red eyes – and then her background changed from the pits of hell to a sparkly, pale pink and yellow background. She grew a halo and wings as she smiled her innocent smile.

"Nagihiko, let's play shall we? If you say no..." Her smile grew more menacing as she left her threat hanging. I nodded like a bobble-head at her in response and quickly sat next to her, waiting for the game to begin. I chose Mario while she chose Koopa Troopa, saying he was so cute the whole time. I sweat dropped as we selected our bikes and she chose Maple Tree way right on the bat.

"**3! 2! 1! GO!"** Rima-chan and I fled in our bikes. Luigi was first, I was 6th, and Rima-chan was 7th, and closing in on me. I avoided and banana peel dropped by Princess Peach as a shell whipped past me. Beside me, Rima-chan cursed a colourful language which I painted over. I instantly knew who threw it, Rima-chan. Another one came for me, but luckily it was a curve and it missed me, hitting Wario in the head. I was 2nd, with Rima 6th. She mercilessly threw a spiny shell at Baby Mario, knocked Rosalina (every bike and character in this game was already unlocked) off the hill, smashed Donkey Kong off to the railings, and sped towards me. I gulped as Rima-chan's wicked laughter was heard beside me. I quickly sped towards an item box, got it, and pressed B at the Bullet. I mentally waved goodbye to Koopa Troopa (Rima-chan cursed again, which I painted over, and glared at me) in order for me not to get killed. I passed Luigi, and this was my third lap. Would I make it? Or would I die at the hands of a demon named Rima-chan? I sped fasted, avoiding a huge caterpillar, narrowly missing a Fake Item Box, using my lightning, and sped off. Rima-chan, even when small, smashed Waluigi to his death. I prayed for him, as he came back alive to be at last place. Rima-chan was now only person behind me. She smashed King Boo to 7th place with invincibility, and proceeded to me. I did a wheelie to drive faster, smashing into a pile of leaves as I made it first place at last. Rima-chan came second, and she swore.

And note to children: If you would like your youth to be with you still, please do not hear Rima-chan swear, or curse or in any sorts of that matter for you will loose your sanity. That is all.

I painted it over as she turned to me, a pout from losing face looking at me. She held up her index finger, her cheeks puffed up to beat a chipmunk.

"One more, another game." She demanded. I nodded as she chose Sherbet Land. I allowed a smile to creep up my face.

"Penguins?" I teased. Rima-chan flushed.

"They're cute." She defended. I laughed.

"Sure, sure."

"**3! 2! 1! GO!"** The game announced. We boosted, Rima-chan in 2nd place and me in first. Rima-chan grinned, and I gulped, slowing down to let her pass me. She cheered, as I breathed a sigh of relief. She had a Bob-omb, and it scared me to think what would've happened to me if I hadn't let her go. It exploded a second later, at a devasted Luigi. He was probably trying to claim first place. And it continued, with Rima-chan smashing, killing, and shoving anyone who came in the way of her and first place. It was terrifying.

A warning to everyone: Let's say this quickly before Rima-chan knows: NEVER, EVER , EVER PLAY WITH A COMPETITIVE RIMA. IF YOU DO BECAUSE SHE WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T, LET HER HAVE HER WAYS.

Rima-chan won, and I celebrated briefly while yawning. I don't think I ever wasted as much energy as this trying to stay alive in Mario Kart. When I said I wanted to rest, Rima-chan agreed as we tidied things up in the living room, put the tea pot back in the kitchen – after cleaning it of course – and we trudged up the stairs, yawning. It was twilight outside, and I guessed it was probably 8:00PM. I scanned my card as me and Rima-chan made our way back to our room. We took turns on using the washroom. I was first to use it since I knew Rima-chan took awfully long in showers, but after that she was the first to fall asleep. She collapsed on the couch, her hair straight because of the water. I picked her up, bridal-style, **(A/N Nagi, have you been hanging out too much with Ikuto lately? xD) **and laid her on our bed for her to sleep. **(A/N NORMAL SLEEPING LIKE YOU WOULD AT A SLEEPOVER AT YOUR FRIENDS HOUSE! NO MESSED UP THOUGHTS ALLOWED HERE! *TAPES MY ENTIRE STORY WITH A RIBBON THAT SAYS NO MESSED UP THOUGHTS ALLOWED!*)** She rolled over and nearly fell, and I quickly caught her. Sleepily, I laid her close to me, her hair and mines mixed together. I sighed as I laid my head down next to hers, she was sleeping so soundly without a care in the world. I smiled half-heartedly, too tired to give a real one.I wrapped my arm around her, securing her from falling again. Soon, my breathing was the same as hers as I drifted off to sleep with her.

* * *

**Definitions: **

***Yukata: a summer kimono, made out of cotton and much lighter than a normal kimono**

***Obi: The long silky material you tie to your waist in a kimono, yukata, etc.**

***Kanzashi: Decorations for your hair when wearing a kimono, yukata, etc.**

**Arisu: Thank you for waiting! :3 I'm so glad people like my story. ^_^ I will reward you kind people with cakes, cookies, lollipops, popsicles, and candies! []} (::) }O{ o– =B *throws them out to everyone***

**Utau: :P Please wait for the next chapter! BTW, for those who are wondering, Nagihiko calls Rima 'Rima-chan' because he holds her dear, kinda like you would give a stray animal a name and love and cherish it for who they are. So yeah, and please review to make Arisu feel better!**

**Rima: Arisu would love questions, comments, and reviews!**

**Arisu: Bye! Please review...and I'll give everyone a bear hug for reading! *squeezes the audience***

**Audience: *chokes and pats me to let me know they are done wanting a hug***

**Arisu: *lets them go and giggles* BYE! :) *waves as curtains close***

**P.S. I PUT UP A POLL. PLEASE READ IT! IT IS ON WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE MY STORY/MANGA IDEAS BECOME FANFICS FOR YOU GUYD TO READ AND ENJOY. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5: This Is Such A Weird Day

**Arisu: I am overjoyed you are enjoying my story! xD Love you guys all!**

**Rima: We thank all the people who reviewed, favourited, and alerted. ^^**

**Arisu: But guys, come one, ;^; there was only 6 new reviews? Is it that hard to press a button and type a word in it?! I'm really happy you favourited, followed, and read it, but I would love reviews. I don't care if it's a question, comment, a random review, or a review that points out my mistakes, please review with no flaming so hard it hurts...! But on a happier note, please enjoy my tardy-late-chappie! ^_^**

* * *

**+++UTAU+++**

"I'm tired!" Yaya announced, stretching her arms up as her shopping bags rattled. "It should be around eight already." Kairi added, placing his bags on the floor. The rest followed their examples, and we all took off our shoes. We then all grabbed our bags, and placed them all on the coffee table in the living room.

"I'm glad I bought this history book on samurais." Kairi exclaimed, plopping himself on the couch. I followed and opened my wrappings, to uncover my new iPhone case. It was purple, with silver swirls and flowers. Kukai sat down next to me, grinning on a pair of new shoes. I rolled my eyes; he was such a sports freak.

"Here Amu." Ikuto put something on Amu's neck. My eyes narrowed, it was a silver moon with blue swirls. I mentally grinned in my mind as Amu flushed, protesting that she didn't deserve it until Ikuto persuaded her. Maybe I could play match maker. Haha. When we all got our belongings and threw things out in the trash can, we headed upstairs into our rooms.

**Meanwhile with Yaya and Kairi:**

"Ou! They're a couple! Yaya knew it was going to happen!" Yaya shrieked in excitement, snapping photos of Rimahiko in so many places. Yaya then looks at her photos, an evil glint in her eyes as she cackles like a mad woman. Kairi gulps.

"This is going to be an awesome blackmailing, right Kairi?" Yaya beams at Kairi, who flushed and looks at the camera. He sweatdrops to the audience, tears streaming down his face.

_How did I get caught in this mess?_

**Before the commercial break: **

I unlocked the front door and Kukai tumbled onto the bed.

"Augh! My feet are going to die." Kukai groaned, sitting up and placing his new sports equipment on the table. I grabbed a coke out of the fridge and sat beside him on the bed.

Suddenly, Kukai undid my twin tails and it cascaded down to my back. I flushed, opening my mouth to demand what he was trying to do with my hair when he slid something cold and smooth on. I closed my mouth and patted my hair.

"What did you do with my hair?" I turned to ask the idiot, who was grinning just like an idiot. He then let out one of his cheesy smiles, and I blushed. I hadn't seen that in so long, ever since the second year of his high school. It was so nostalgic, the time where everyday we went to a ramen competition for dinner, the time where we told each other about our troubles, and so on. Woah...wait. Did I just sound like an old grandma recollecting her past?! Anyways...

"I bought a hair band for you! Just as expected of me. It completely suits your style." Kukai said proudly, laughing as her rolled all over the bed. I tilted sideways and clung weakly to the sides, barely managing to not fall off.

"Kid! Stop your rolling, I'm going to fall!" I hissed, smacking him weakly, barely managing to even punch him in the gut. Kukai absentmindedly rubbed his cheek and jumped off the bed. I sat straight up, letting out a sigh of relief that I hadn't fell yet. Thank god her left, but a second later I regretted thinking those thoughts.

"Hey where are you going?" Kukai was walking towards the door. No way, was he going to leave me alone? What did I do? Maybe I should apologize? ...Ugh...

"I'm going to take a shower, so don't come in okay? I'm locking the door." Kukai looked over his shoulder, pointing an accusing finger at me. I let out a smirk. He wasn't abandoning me. My heart sped a bit but I willed it to slow.

"Hell no, never going to happen kiddo. Dream on." I taunted back. Kukai grinned.

"One more time, Hoshina, and you'll get your punishment." He grinned and then stuck his head through his closet, looking through and getting his clothes.

I flushed and pressed my steaming head into my arms, trying to ward it off. Damn him and his childish character.

A few minutes later, Kukai came out, his brown hair a shade darker because of the water and his hair jagged this way and that, wearing a black T-shirt with a band's name in red, and a pair of shorts. I tossed him a comb, which he caught neatly. He grinned I response. I pouted, hoping he would fumble with it and drop it. That would have been nice to see.

"Thanks Hoshina!" The kid began brushing his impossible hair. I found out something new today: besides being really annoying and a soccer freak, Kukai has an impossible hair. Ha! I could tease him all day with this, but I needed a shower.

I hopped off the bed and grabbed my clothes, peeking back from the washroom doors just to make sure he wasn't being perverted.

"Don't you dare come in or else I'll kill you." I threatened, and then resumed with my business.

It was nine by the time I finished my half an hour shower. Kukai was already in his pyjamas, playing something on his iPhone. I sighed in relief and yawned, Kukai actually stayed awake to wait for me. It somehow, if it didn't already, made my heart beat a bit faster than before.

I jumped on the bed, and took the other side, turned my head opposite side and flushed. I didn't want to share a bed with him! AUGH! Besides, why on earth did I make myself get stuck with the biggest idiot on earth? Dear lord. I figured that I should be the cupid and pair the couples together, but why did I pair myself with him? Oh god. How could I be so stupid?! I buried my head under the covers.

"Utau...can we sleep now? Strangely, I feel tired..." Kukai yawned, chucking his phone on the table. I nodded, then when I didn't hear a reply, I mumbled a yeah. Kukai sighed in content and shifted towards me. I would've blushed under normal circumstances, but I was too tired.

"Kukai...remind me tomorrow we're going to the beach..." I muttered, holding back a yawn. Kukai replied with something, but I was too deep in sleep to hear him. I succumbed to my dreams.

The next thing I know someone was shaking me and yelling. It was annoying, and my dream of fluffy purple cats had disappeared.

"Oi, rise and shine sleeping beauty." A voice said. I half opened my eyes, cringed at the light, and saw Kukai looking at me – very close to my face, may I add. I half shrieked (my voice cracked since I was thirsty). I bonked my forehead on Kukai's. I stumbled backwards, only to be met with air, I had fallen over the bed if Kukai hadn't caught me. I closed me eyes, waiting for any pain. None came. I opened my eyes and Kukai had grabbed my waist pulling me to him.

"Don't break your neck smart one. Remember, today's when we go to the beach!" Kukai sighed. I scrambled away; my face was probably pink by now. Jeez, what's with me blushing?! It's not like I'm falling in love, right? OH MY GOSH Utau! Get a grip! But wait, what's with the fluttering feeling in my chest?!

"I'm changing first. Can you call everyone? I'm sure you can get some food and snacks from the kitchen with everybody. I'll go with you when you're done changing." Kukai announced, bouncing off the bed. He grabbed his swimming suit off his suitcase and left me staring at him. I glared at him and he grinned his cheeky smile, and my heart beat faster, with a butterfly sensation in my stomach again. I knew what the fluttering feeling in my chest was now. It was _LOVE_, of all things. This is stupid, but, I can just imagine Eru saying: I sense LOVE in the air! *cue for her singing and weird music*. I sighed grabbed the main phone, entered a password, making all the speakers work. I coughed to make my voice louder.

"Okay...WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY-HEADS! This is currently Utau speaking at eight o'clock in the morning! We are going to the beach RIGHT NOW. So get changed and grab your needed stuff and meet us at the entrance of this cottage. I'M ONLY REPEATING THIS ONCE SO YOU SHOULD ALL HEAR THIS! GET GOING! SNACKS ARE IN THE KITCHEN OR YOUR ROOM. DEAL WITH IT." I placed the phone down just as Kukai came out of the bathroom. He wore a black swimming trunk with white stripped lines on the side and a very small Speedo sign at the bottom of the hem. He had a big green towel on his shoulders with stars imprinted on them (Daichi anyone?). He looked even more tanned now. He also had a six-pack. Hah, with all those junk-food, I thought he was hardly going to reach a six-pack, nevertheless a three-pack. Boy was I ever wrong. Kukai strolled towards me, hopping in excitement and I couldn't help but smile. _What a kid_, I thought.

"Ow Utau, do you know how loud you screamed? I could here you screeching in the bathroom, you're gonna have to pay for my hearing aids when I get older, you know." Kukai joked. I playfully nudged him in the stomach, but my elbow sorta bounced off. Curse his six-pack. Huffing, I grabbed my bikini and my other things as I stormed to the bathroom. I fixed my hair and changed in the bathroom. Despite Kukai saying I looked good with my hair down, let's face it, how do I swim with my long hair down? So I brushed my hair into a high ponytail, tying it with a silver ribbon.

Grabbing the bottle of sunscreen, I sprayed it all over me, careful to avoid my hair. I then changed to my bikini. My bikini was a purple/white one (a white back round, with shades of purple circles and purple adorned the hems), with a skirt that was allowed to be tied on the side. I checked myself in the mirror one last time, deciding I looked good. I put my purple shades on my head and after I put on my white towel. I grabbed my white sandals with a purple butterfly attached on the top. I came out and Kukai's jaw dropped – _again_. I motioned for him to follow me down. Kukai followed and we met everyone downstairs.

Amu was the first to come down after Kukai and me. She had on a white tankini with red hearts, blue spades, green clovers and yellow diamonds scattered around in the back round. (They remind me of her charas.) Her towel was red, and her chest-lengthen hair was tied into a low side-ponytail. The shades on her head were red with silver crystals on it and the sandals were white. Ikuto then followed her. He had on a navy blue swimming trunk, a blue blouse that wasn't buttoned and a dark blue towel around his neck. He had black shades over his head and had no shoes.

Yaya decided she would make a grand entrance and then came skipping down the stairs, dragging a poor, tired Kairi – who was currently reading a book which Yaya claimed to be waterproofed. Yaya had on a one-piece suit that was pale yellow and the hem was pink. There were sweets in the background of her swimming suit. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with cherries (fake) dangling from her hair. Her shades were pink and her sandals were pink with fruits in the background. Her yellow towel was tied on the side of her waist, making it look like a sash. Kairi, on the other hand, looked nothing alike and had on teal swimming trunk, a green towel carelessly tossed over his shoulders and his glasses had on shades **(A/N like mines! Oops, I forgot. I do wear glasses. *sobs* But they aren't that horrible...)**. His face was buried deep in a thick novel and he had on green flip-flops.

Rima then danced down the steps, with Nagihiko following. Rima had on a tankini that was orange/red with white spots (Kusukusu anyone?) with orange/brown shades. Her sandals were red with a white seashell on the top. Her orange towel was thrown on her shoulder hastily and it made her look like a petite Queen. Nagihiko followed behind her in suit. Nagihiko had on a purple swimming trunk and had on indigo shades. He had his indigo towel in his hands and his purple flip-flops made a ringing sound as he raced down the steps. He gave an appearance like Rima's butler or a security guard. It made me laugh.

But as soon as everyone was here, we went outside straight to the beach. I snapped my fingers along with Ikuto and the gates opened and yes, just like that. I then locked the cottage doors and raced to catch up. Ikuto and I then snapped our fingers again and the gates closed and locked by it self. Everyone was in awe and started trying it, but we told them it only worked when Ikuto and I snapped our fingers together. Hey, it was true.

Anyways, we raced to the beach, everyone carrying their bags and yelling with delight. I set my violet umbrella in the sand and laid my purple towel down for me reading or whatever. Everyone else did the same. Soon they were crowding around the sea, throwing beach balls, building sand castles – well, that was only Yaya and Amu – and Kairi was on a inflatable ring and was in the middle, relaxing on the sea as he was reading his waterproof book.

Now Kukai, for some strange reason, was playing soccer with Ikuto and Nagihiko and they scored a goal, right onto Amu's and Yaya's sandcastle, and it collapsed. Yaya wailed, and the guys apologized. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Kukai was such a kiddo. Yaya started crying but after Nagihiko gave her a lollipop she cheered up right away. Strangely Amu didn't mind, getting up and dusting her swimsuit.

"Hey guys! Let's swim and gather shells!" Amu called. The boys stopped begging and Kairi swam to shore, looking at her with a you're-kidding-me-right expression? I glared at them, the three boys did owe Amu a apology, and they reluctantly did as Amu suggested. The boys swam around looking for shells in the water, but we collected shells on the shore.

"Hey, here's a nice one." I commented, picking up a huge pink shell I found near the cliffs. Amu came over to inspect it and smiled.

"It's a conch shell." Amu beamed. I opened my mouth to reply when we were interrupted by the guys.

"LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!' They yelled in harmony, except for Kairi, who was waving us over. We came towards them, wading into the cold water. They went quite far.

"What is it?" Rima asked in a monotone voice. The boys pointed at the water. I squinted for a better look at the rippling water. It was quite murky.

"Oh! It's a clam shell, hopefully with pearls in it!" Amu exclaimed triumphantly. We all turned to look at Amu then back at the clam. Especially that kid with the brown hair.

'Wait...WHAT?!" We all screamed.

* * *

**Arisu: Sorry for the late, late, late, late update!**

**Yaya: -3- I don't forgive you Risie-chan.**

**Arisu: OTZ – *a person* I'm sorry...Q~Q**

**Yaya: HUMPH! *turns away***

**Nagihiko: Anyways, let's review and hopefully Arisu will be forgiven. She promises when school is over she will update soon!**

**Arisu: Yeah...one week left...*sniffle*...with an evil science exam...;_;**

**Utau: Yeah. That's the schedule folks. Goodbye for now! **

**Kairi: R&R! **


End file.
